Primera impresión
by LuliPop
Summary: Lo más importante muchas veces es la primera impresión, pero Gajeel con sus actos dejo una primera impresión errada a Levy y a todo Fairy Tail. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.
1. Gajeel

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y la historia si es de mi autoría.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Inspirado en el capítulo 47 del manga y parte del capítulo 20 del anime.

Esta primera parte la narra Gajeel.

Palabras: 471.

* * *

Primera impresión

Nunca me lo podre perdonar, a decir verdad tengo toda la culpa y no tengo ninguna excusa, yo le hice eso con mis propias manos, si, quizás el Maestro José me mando, pero el solo me mando a atacar el gremio de Fairy Tail. Yo hacia cualquier cosa que me dijera porque por fin era aceptado y no me juzgaban, yo pensaba que Fairy Tail era un gremio débil pero que equivocado estaba.

En la noche siguiente del ataque al gremio los vi, me parecieron tan débiles e insignificantes esos tres. El primer idiota, el del sombrero, intento marearme con su velocidad mientras que el segundo idiota, el del peinado raro, lanzaba semillas y me atacaba con plantas, no me hacían ni cosquilla y luego me percate de su presencia una estúpida y pequeña hadita temblando pero con la mirada firme, la muy ilusa uso palabras para atacarme.

– ¡Es por eso que ustedes, sucias basuras son un gremio débil! – Con ese grito arremetí contra ellos.

Aunque se esforzaron para demostrar que me equivocaba, que Fairy Tail si era un gremio fuerte los vencí sin piedad, ellos gritaron pero nunca se rindieron, nunca pidieron piedad a pesar que al de las platas le rompí la pierna y al otro un brazo, a pesar que a ella la golpee, la arrastre por el piso halándola del cabello, hice que me tuviera miedo jamás suplicaron.

Luego de la golpiza que les di, los puse en un árbol en la entrada sur al parque de Magnolia, la diminuta hada de cabello azul se veía provocativa pero ese era otro problema, no entendía porque todas las mujeres de ese inmundo gremio tenían que exhibirse tanto, así que como un bono extra la marque con pintura, le puse la marca de Phantom Lord en su plano abdomen, aunque ahora que pertenezco a Fairy Tail noto que luego de eso ha sido incapaz de usar algo revelador, le cause un trauma y era mi culpa, lo sabía.

Ahora que estoy en este gremio con ellos, a ella la amo con locura y a ellos los considero mis amigos. Que idiota fui al pensar que eran débiles yo siempre fui el único y verdadero idiota.

Ella ya no me teme, ellos ya no me odian, sé que todo el gremio me perdono por lo que hice pero yo aún no puedo hacerlo, todavía no entiendo como esta mujer que ahora está a mi lado tan concentrada leyendo un libro puede amarme después de lo que hice, es cierto que iba por mal camino y es algo que nunca me perdonare, así que lo único que puedo hacer por ella para reivindicarme es cuidarla, protegerla, amarla con todo mi ser y que nunca nada malo le pase, porque antes de eso primero muero antes que ella vuelva a sufrir.

~Fin~


	2. Levy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y la historia si es de mi autoría.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Inspirado en el capítulo 47 del manga y parte del capítulo 20 del anime.

Esta segunda parte la narra Levy.

Palabras: 500.

* * *

Primera impresión

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia, ahora sé que era la calma antes de la tormenta, yo pensaba que se debía a que el equipo de Natsu seguidos por Gray y Erza se habían ido a una misión de clase S por su cuenta. La noche antes de la vuelta de Lucy y los otros atacaron al gremio, nadie salió lastimado y eso fue bueno pero todos en el gremio tenían una sensación de impotencia por lo que le había pasado a nuestro querido hogar, sin embargo el maestro se mantuvo tranquilo.

El equipo de Natsu llego y le reclamaron al maestro pero el solo les dio un golpecito en la cabeza, sabíamos que él no estaba alegre pero ya había hablado. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para irnos a dormir juntos en la casa de algún integrante del equipo. Jet y Droy vivían juntos así que pasaría la noche con ellos.

Estaba feliz me recordaba una pijamada como en los viejos tiempo hasta que él cambio todo eso. Cambio mi sonrisa y mi actitud positiva por lágrimas, dolor y temor.

Nos tomó por sorpresa pero no por ello nos quedamos inmóviles, luchamos. Jet y Droy lo dieron todo. Nuestros ataques no le hacían nada pero no nos desmotivamos, somos Fairy Tail y no nos rendiremos así de fácil.

– ¡Es por eso que ustedes, sucias basuras son un gremio débil! – Con ese grito arremetió contra nosotros.

Pero ver como a Droy le partía una pierna y lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente ignorando nuestros ataque, luego ver como agarraba por un brazo a Jet para partírselo y seguidamente agarrarlo por el cuello hasta que se desmayara me dejo un trauma, sé que seguía yo, temblaba de miedo, pero luego que termino con ellos dos los cargo a ambos con un brazo parecía haberse olvidado de mí, estaba petrificada y llorando a causa del miedo que tenía hasta que volteo me agarro por el cabello y me arrastro hasta la entrada sur al parque de Magnolia.

Allí me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza nos colgó en el árbol más llamativo y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba note cuando con sus dedos me tocaba el abdomen y luego se marchaba. Los ojos se me cerraban solos pero como pude baje la vista hasta mi barriga y vi que era la marca de Phantom Lord luego me desmaye, estaba agotada no solo física sino también emocional y mentalmente.

Actualmente Gajeel pertenece al gremio y no puedo ser más feliz por eso, es cierto que cuando se unió le temía de sobremanera pero poco a poco me di cuenta que el solo quería encajar, que solo buscaba un lugar al cual llamar hogar, que lo aceptaran.

No es un mal muchacho solo tiene la pinta y en su busca de la aceptación hizo cosas sin cuestionarse si estaban bien o mal. Ahora sé que él no me volverá a lastimar porque cada día intenta demostrar su arrepentimiento de las cosas que hizo.

~Fin~

* * *

Nota de la autora: No pude resistir escribirle la segunda parte a esta historia, lo sentí algo necesario x_x


End file.
